


Chaos Theory

by your_time_is_ticking



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: this is going to be animated :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_time_is_ticking/pseuds/your_time_is_ticking
Summary: The summer after Cheryls junior year is when she meets Toni and for the first time in her life things are going well.After Halloween Toni ends up disappearing without a trace because good things never last too long .Meanwhile Jughead wakes up in 2037, Sweet pea and Fangs find an alien in Archies backyard, fred is dead, Veronica can't remember a whole entire month of her life, Betty and Kevin realize that their are people trapped in some paintings, and Josie is in new york, living her best life, completely unbothered by this mess.( In the long run this will be fully animated. Please be patient with me and feedback is really appreciated :)





	Chaos Theory

 

 

 

 

                                                                               

 

                                                                                        Cheryl experienced and felt ______ as a child like any other did.

                                                                                                                       A never ending leap.

                                                                                                 With her parents it was always a never ending leap.

                                                                                                Every interaction she had with them was like jumping

                                                                                                off a diving board and slamming onto thick concrete.

                                                                                                          One day all together she just stopped.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                     ........

 

Cheryl felt her chest burn as she let out a shaky breath "Everyone thinks I'm this loveless monster but it isn't true.I loved someone, who loved me. But my mother destroyed it"

Toni paused " are you talking about your brother Jason ? .. I heard how close you guys were "

 "no not JJ" _she felt herself climbing up the ladder and her feet being planted on the board._

 She held her breath

 "Her name was Heather" she tentatively turned to her. Her eyes were nothing but warm and patient

"She was my best friend in junior high" Cheryl continued "She used to sleep over every weekend until one night my mother caught us in the same bed. _She said I was deviant_."

 Toni's eyebrows knitted together and she opened her mouth and then closed it again, she looked up at the ceiling with a pained look for what felt like eons until she finally turned her body towards her again "Cheryl, im so sorry. But you have to know that your mother is wrong. She couldn't be farther from the truth"

_her feet were on the edge of the board_

"You're not loveless, you're not deviant okay ?"

toni placed her hands upon hers and leaned forward and smiled " you're sensational."

_she was falling_

 


End file.
